The present invention generally relates to an attachment for wheelbarrows to facilitate the lifting and supporting of heavy or bulky items.
The wheelbarrow is probably the most commonly used device for transporting or hauling materials around a yard or work site. However, the standard wheelbarrow is not well suited for transporting heavy and bulky items which do not readily fit in the tray of the wheelbarrow such as railroad ties or landscaping timbers which are frequently used in and around lawns and yards for landscaping purposes. Railroad ties are heavy and difficult to move and generally too long to fit in the tray of most wheelbarrows. The ties may be positioned across the sides of the tray. However, this arrangement makes the wheelbarrow extremely unstable and likely to tip. In addition, it is often difficult to simply lift heavy items such as railroad ties into the tray of a wheelbarrow for subsequent transport.